five_nights_at_freddys_fanon_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Un Loco Fic Épico
: ''-Aparece en un escenario-'' Saludos, mis fieles fanáticos, soy William Afton, alias Springtrap. Antes que nada, quería comentarles que la historia que están a punto de ver, es totalmente real, y toda la relación entre personajes ficticios y personas reales NO es una coincidencia. Es muy posible que ésta misma también supere los 100 KB, por lo que hay que tener discresión, si empiezas a leer, no hay vuelta atrás hasta que termines. Sin más que decir, nos estaremos viendo. ¡Adiós! Capítulo 1= ---- Nave de Guerra de Haltmann, Vía Lactea. ---- : Jefe, sus camaradas ya están aquí. : ''-Sentado de espaldas en una silla-'' Muchachos, me alegra que vinieran a mi oficina, porque tenemos que conversar acerca de un asunto, un asunto importante. : Oh, señor, será un honor escucharlo. : Espero que no estés hablando de quién se comió la última dona con chispas. : Espera. ''-Se da la vuelta-'' ¿De verdad alguien se comió la última dona con chispas? : Huy, no debí preguntar. : Kronk, ¿qué te dije que pasaría si te comías la última dona con chispas? : ¡Pero no fui yo! ¡Fue él! ''-Señala a Sonic.exe-'' : ... ¿Yo? : Bueno, ya, no importa. ''-Se vuelve a poner de espaldas-'' Como les decía, debía hablarles de un tema importante. : Adelante, dí lo que tengas que decir. : Quizás ya todos hayan escuchado de la profecía del fin del universo. : Existen muchas profecías, podrías ser más específico. : Claro... ''-Se da la vuelta-'' Hace mucho tiempo, llegó a mis manos un diario, un diario realmente extraño, con algunos garabatos y otras escrituras en una lengua desconocida, hasta que me di cuenta de que esta lengua no era algo natal de los planetas asociados a H, sino que eran de una lengua terrestre. : Pero la tierra tiene muchas lenguas, existe el Latín, el Ruso, el Inglés... : ¡En español! ¿sí? en español... : ¿Y qué tenía ese diario? : Específicamente, decía que un día, una entidad situada en el planeta tierra, sería la causa de la destrucción del universo, y se mencionaba que el año en el que ésto ocurriría sería en el 201X, pero el último número no era comprensible, así que según mis sospechas... éste podría ser el último año en el que el universo siga viviendo. : ¿Dices que ese año podría ser el 2019? : No, estoy diciendo que ese año podría ser el 2011. : Vaya... eso explica muchas cosas. : Te despediría por tarado, pero te necesito a ti, y a todos los demás para una misión. : ¿Buscar a esa entidad y traerla ante ti? : Exacto, Kronk. Deberías ser ascendido. : ¡Eso sería un honor! : Ahora, dejando a un lado todo esto, deben tener en cuenta que la tierra es un lugar peligroso, así que deben estar totalmente preparados. : ¿Será una misión muy peligrosa? : Posiblemente, pero no se preocupen. Ustedes son mi primera línea de ataque, así que si mueren, tendré preparada otras opciones. : Señor, para ser sincero, ya he estado en la tierra, y dudo que haya algo tan peligroso en ese lugar. : Tienes razón, tienes razón... yo no he estado en la tierra, jamás, pero quién sabe, hay que ser precabidos. : Entonces, ¿cuándo empezamos? : Hay una cápsula programada para una salida dentro de algunos días, pueden prepararse. : ¿Pero quién tiene suficiente conocimiento como para estar preparado para la tierra? : Yo soy de la tierra, y puedo asegurarles que ese lugar tiene paisajes hermosos. : Kronk, no van a ir a la tierra a hacer turismo, van a ir a una misión de vida o muerte, tómate esto con seriedad. : ¡Claro! ¡sí! ¡Entendido! : Ustedes estarán bajo el comando de Susie Haltmann. : ¿Qué? no me avisaste nada. : Lo sé, esto es totalmente improvisado, había olvidado quién estaría a cargo de este grupo. : Bueno... entonces imagino que tendré que abandonar mi puesto de secretaria. : Para nada, sólo te tomarás una licencia de una semana, confío en ti. : Gracias, jefe. : También, debo decirles que la tierra tiene algunos... Defensores, por así decir. : Será fácil, deja que tus camaradas hagan el trabajo sucio. : ''-Mira por una ventana de la nave hacia la tierra-'' Jejeje... así será. ---- Sanctum Sanctorum, La Tierra ---- : ''-Meditando en una habitación-'' Agh, hice esto por mucho tiempo, mejor me voy a comer algo. ''-Sale de su habitación-'' : Doctor Strange, finalmente sale usted de esa habitación. : ¿Qué? ¿cuánto tiempo he estado ahí dentro? : Unos días, creo que ni siquiera notó que usó la gema del tiempo. : Por la barba de Odín, siempre me pasa. ''-Va al refrigerador y lo abre para luego tomar una cerveza-'' : Sí... pásame una a mí también. : ''-Le pasa una cerveza a Boo Boo-'' : ''-Bebe la cerveza-'' : Así que... ¿qué haz estado haciendo estos días? : Nada, simplemente... mantieniendo el santuario por ti, ¿no? : Tiene sentido, después de todo, la realidad siempre se ve amenazada. : Hablando de amenazas, ¿alguna noticia sobre alguna posible amenaza cercana? : Últimamente ya no tengo ningún tipo de visiones o presentimientos que me adviertan, pero debería consultar al espejo mágico. : ¿Tienes un espejo mágico? : Tengo EL espejo mágico. : Sí, sí, había olvidado que sólo existía uno. : Ahora, si me disculpas, volveré a la habitación de concentración, sólo para ver si la gema del tiempo puede revelarme algo. : Perfecto, yo estaré esperando aquí, supongo. : ''-Se encierra en la habitación y comienza a utilizar la gema del tiempo-'' ---- Observa una visión, en la que se ve al hombre morado en una pequeña nave, mientras toda la ciudad es devastada por un ser que no alcanza a ver. ---- : ''-Despierta-'' Ah... Afton. ''-Sale de la habitación-'' : Vaya, ésta vez fuiste rápido. : Boo Boo, necesitaré que busques a alguien. : Claro, tú sólo dime. : ¿Conoces a Afton? : Yogi solía ser su amigo, sí, ¿por qué? : Se acerca un gran conflicto, y puede que él sea la clave para resolverlo, o incluso evitarlo. : ...¿Qué clase de conficto? : Una posible guerra. ---- Departamento de Purple Guy, Texas ---- : ''-Despierta en su cama-'' Uff, hoy dormí bastante bien. ¿Qué tal tú, Tattletail? : Yo no puedo dormir, soy un juguete. : Sí... lo había olvidado. ''-Se levanta-'' : ¿Haz visto las noticias? al parecer, Sans está en prisión por la venta ilegal de Hot Dogs. : ¿Y a mí qué?... Espera, ¿venta ilegal? : Sí, una locura, ¿verdad? : ¿Por qué tocaste el tema? Sans y yo ni siquiera éramos amigos... creo. : No lo sé... me parecía interesante. : ''-Mira al espectador-'' Ah, hola, ¿qué tal? ha pasado tiempo, lo sé. Poco más de un año, pero aquí estamos, nuevamente. Quizás recuerden que la última vez tuvimos un final inexplicado, bueno, hoy se los contaré todo. ¿Recuerdan cuando desperté de ese sueño? bueno, todo resultó ser una premonición, y por suerte, logré evitar que a Bonnie le masticaran el ojo. ''-Tocan el timbre de su casa-'' : ¿Y ahora quién es? : ¿Quieres que vaya a revisar? : No, yo voy. ''-Va hacia la puerta y la abre-'' ¿Sí? : ¡Hola! soy Boo Boo, tú debes ser Afton. : Así es, ese soy yo. ¿Qué se te ofrece? : Me mandaron a buscarte, porque necesitamos tu ayuda. : ¿Mi ayuda? ¿para qué? : Algo muy malo está a punto de suceder, y sólo tú puedes evitarlo. : Lo siento, pero ya he tenido suficientes problemas estos últimos años, estoy, este... ¡Retirado! ¡Sí! eso que acabas de oir. : Esto es serio, muy serio. : Sí, yo estoy siendo muy serio ahora mismo. ''-Cierra la puerta-'' : ''-Detrás de Afton-'' Tu universo está en riesgo. : ¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo entraste? : Tienes que venir conmigo, ya no hay tiempo. : Como ya te dije, estoy retirado. ''-Camina hacia el baño-'' : ''-Suspiro-'' Tú lo pediste. ''-Chasquea los dedos-'' ''-Un portal aparece debajo de Afton y lo hace caer a otro lugar-'' : AGH, ¿Y ESO? : William Afton, soy el doctor Stephen Strange, y preciso, precisamos tu ayuda. ---- Sanctum Sanctorum ---- : ''-Se levanta-'' ¿Qué eres tú? ¿un mago? : Soy un maestro de las artes místicas, y él es mi compañero, Boo Boo. : Sí, ya me presenté. : Así que... ustedes me necesitan... ''-Se sienta en una silla-'' Cuéntenme todo y quizás los ayude. : Hace algunos días, la tierra se vio amenazada por la llegada de seres espaciales que anhelan con buscar y raptar un ser humano para llevarlo ante un dictador galáctico, llamado Haltmann. : Ok, eso no es nada nuevo para mí, ya he vivido cosas más locas. : Eso no es todo. Según se dice, esta entidad, según una leyenda, causaría el final de la existencia misma. : Bueno, esto se puso interesante, ¿pero por qué concretamente me necesitas a mí? : Porque sólo te pude ver a tí en las visiones, y a algunos personajes más, pero no puedes saber mucho sobre tu destino, ya que podría resultar en radicales cambios. : Muy bien, ya entendí, hay un ser humano que puede causar la destrucción del mundo, y unas personas del espacio lo buscan para secuestrarlo. ¡Genial! ¿qué sigue? : Tú y Boo Boo deben buscarlo y evitar que salga de éste planeta, traerlo aquí. : ¿Y por qué no nos acompañas? : No puedo abandonar el Sanctum Sanctorum, debo mantener la realidad fuera del peligro, sólo estoy limitado a transportarlos a determinadas partes del mundo, con límites. : Muy bien, osito, ¿hacemos esto? : ¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos! : Bien, señor- : Doctor. : ...Doctor Strange. ¿Dónde encontraremos a ese humano? ---- Pueblo de South Park, bosque ---- : Oye, Butters, recuérdame qué estamos buscando. : Una varita mágica. : ¿Sigues convencido con esa mamada? : Créeme, Eric, tuve un sueño muy real, y en ese sueño aparecía la varita de Sauco, un arma muy poderosa. : No creerás eso, ¿o sí? es ciencia ficción, no es posible que la magia exista. : Yo creo en ella, y sé que con este artefacto lograremos grandes cosas. : Creo que lo único que estás logrando ahora mismo es gastar tiempo de tu vida. : Mira el lado bueno, estamos tomando aire fresco. : Sí, mientras los otros maricas están jugando Warcraft, ¡y yo me lo estoy perdiendo! : Ese juego te pudre la cabeza, prefiero League of Legends. : No sabes nada de juegos. ''-Aparece un portal y de él salen Afton y Boo Boo-'' : ¿Qué carajos? : ¡Vaya¡ ¡un portal mágico! : ¡Hola! estoy buscando a... ''-Mira un nombre escrito en su brazo-'' Butters Stotch. : ¡Ese soy yo! : Butters, debes venir con nosotros, no estás a salvo en estos momentos. : ¿Por qué lo dices? : Unos tipos malos te están buscando, y no para bien, así que ven con nosotros a atravesar este portal. : Pss, Butters, ¿de verdad confiarás en estos tipos? se ven raros. : No lo sé, Eric, creo que es el destino. : Te puedo asegurar que es eso, así que, ven. : Bueno, Eric, luego nos vemos. ''-Se va con los demás-'' ''-El portal se cierra-'' : Ah, carajo, la magia si existe, perdí la apuesta, creo que tendré que chuparle las bolas a Stan por esto. O quizás... quizás si no se entera... yo no tenga que hacer nada... qué malo eres, Cartman. ---- Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque ---- : ''-Tala árboles con su hacha-'' Oye, Alex, ¿cuánta madera tienes? : Suficiente madera como para hacer una cabaña. : Y yo aquí talando como un estúpido. : Silencio, creo que escucho algo... : ''-Se acerca a Steve-'' : ¡Cuidado! ¡un Creeper! : ¡Carajo! ''-Saca su espada y golpea al Creeper para alejarlo-'' : ''-Intenta acercarse-'' : ''-Asesina al Creeper-'' Uff, listo, ya está. ''-Aparece una manada de Creepers-'' : ¡Wow! ¡hay más! : ¡No puedo contra todos! : ''-Explota y hace volar a Steve-'' : ¡No me arrepiento de nada! ''-Sale volando y cae cerca de Cartman-'' : ¡Oh, carajo! ''-Se acerca a Steve-'' ¿Estás bien? : ''-Se encuentra inconsciente-'' : Mierda, voy a tener que hacer algo... ---- Nave de Guerra de Haltmann, espacio exterior ---- : Bueno, soldados, ¿están listos? : ¡Por supuesto! : Nací estando listo. : Pienso que yo soy el más apto para estar listo. : Ésta es la cápsula que nos llevará directo a ese humano, así que ahora... Oh, esperen, hay un error en el sistema. : ¿Qué error? : Al parecer, hubo un cambio radical en las coordenadas del objetivo, sorprendentemente se movió de una parte del mundo a otra. : ¡Eso es imposible! : ''-Reconfigura el sistema-'' Listo, todos a la cápsula. ''-Entran a la cápsula-'' : Ésto será tan divertido. : Recuerden que están bajo mis órdenes, no hagan algo sin que yo lo diga antes. : Adelante. ''-La cápsula despega de la nave hacia la tierra-'' ---- South Park, la tierra. ---- : ''-Caminando por la calle junto a Steve-'' ¿Así que no recuerdas nada sobre lo que te sucedió? : Lo único que recuerdo es una explosión o algo así, después te encontré a tí. : Déjame ayudarte, sólo debes tomarte algo de tiempo. : ''-Aparece en frente de Cartman en T-Pose-'' : ¿Y tú eres? : hola boludo morite : Hey, ¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?! : ''-Se lleva a Steve-'' : ¡Hey! ¡yo encontré a ese hombre! ''-Persigue a Donut Homer-'' : ¡Oye! ¡cabeza de rosquilla! ¡suéltame! : me falta un testículo XD : ¡Detente! : ¡Ayuda! : ''-Cruza la calle y lo atropella un coche, haciendo que suelte a Steve-'' : ¡Steve! ¿estás bien? : Agh... ¡NO! : ''-Se levanta-'' : ¿Qué carajos con ese tipo? : tengo hipotermia en estado terminal aaaaa ''-Se acerca lentamente a Cartman-'' : ¡Alejate! ¡hijo de puta! : ''-Golpea con un pico a Donut Homer-'' ¡Fuera! : Men canta sernazi XD : ''-Sigue golpeando a Donut Homer-'' : ''-Muere-'' : Uff... eso fue raro. : ''-Sale del coche que atropello a Donut Homer-'' : ¿Otro más? : ¡Corre! ''-Cartman y Steve corren-'' ---- Sanctum Sanctorum ---- : Butters, ¿sabes a qué haz venido? : No... no realmente. : Según una leyenda, tú eres la causa del final de la existencia. : Vaya, qué simplificado. : ¿Por qué yo? : Realmente no lo sé, pero gente muy mala te está buscando en estos momentos, y no es seguro allá afuera. : Se siente raro, hace unos días soñé sobre una varita mágica, llamada "La vara de la mentira" : ¿Y qué viste en ese sueño? : No mucho, pero vi algo parecido al fin del mundo, y yo con esa varita. : Oye, Doc, ¿lo que dice este chico es una probabilidad? : Tendría que comprobarlo usando la gema del tiempo. : Claro, ve y tómate tu tiempo. : ''-Se va a la habitación-'' : ¿Y ustedes a qué se dedican? : Yo era compañero del oso Yogi en el bosque. Él y yo siempre robábamos canastas. : Mi vida era normal, hasta que pasó lo que pasó, asesiné a esos niños, y ahora estoy pagando un precio, un gran precio. : Eso es realmente muy malo. : Pero bueno, veamos qué nos depara el futuro. : ''-Detrás de Boo Boo-'' Yo puedo apostarles. : ¡WOW¡ ¡¿Y ESO?! : ''-Empuja a Boo Boo y lo saca volando-'' : ¡AAAAAA! : ¡Qué carajos! : ''-Aparece y ataca a Afton-'' : ¡Fuera! : ''-Toma a Butters y lo mete en un saco-'' Realmente no quería hacer esto, pero no tuve opción. ''-Escapa-'' : Ok, ¡adiós! jaja! ''-Desaparece-'' : ¡Se llevan al chico! ---- : ''-Sale al techo-'' ¡Ya lo tengo! : Bien, sube a la cápsula, hay que irnos. : ¡Esperen! ¡Gengar sigue allí! ---- : ''-Se levanta-'' : ¡Alto ahí! ¿Creen que pueden pasarme? ¡Soy GENGAR! : ''-Usa hechizos contra Gengar-'' : ¡Agh! ¡Son hechizos dañinos! ¡pero no se compara con lo que puedo hacer! ''-Utiliza Puño Sombra-'' : ''-Es herido-'' : ¡Les dije! ¡no pueden contr- : ''-Golpea con una pala a Gengar y lo deja débil-'' : ¡Agh! ''-Queda débil-'' : ''-Sube al techo, pero los demás ya escaparon-'' ¡MIERDA! : ''-Se acerca a Strange-'' Strange, ¿estás bien? : Sí... fue un golpe ligero. : Escaparon, y se llevaron a Butters. : ¿Quiénes eran? : Eran ellos... Son el grupo que Haltmann mandó a buscar a Butters. : Ahora no sabemos a dónde se fueron... : Bueno... ''-Mira a Gengar-'' Tenemos a uno de ellos. : ''-Débil-'' ¿Qué? ¿creen que les diré algo? ¡no lo crean! : Si nos dices a dónde se fue el resto de tu grupo, quizás te dejemos vivir. : ''-Se levanta-'' Ellos no salieron de la tierra, aún, sin mí, no pueden regresar a la Nave de Haltmann. : Ah, ¿sí? pues entonces supongo que no te importará que te usemos para traerlos. : Aunque lo hagan, ¡nos saldremos con la nuestra! : ''-Le arroja una Pokebola a Gengar y lo encierra allí-'' : Bueno, definitivamente no lo encontrarán ahí. : ''-Le da la Pokebola a Strange-'' Bueno, Strange, ésta es la parte en la cual usas tus poderes para encontrar a Butters, ¿verdad? : En realidad, tengo algo mucho mejor... ''-Hace aparecer el espejo mágico-'' : ...Chido. : Espejo, revélame dónde se encuentra Butters Stotch. ''-El espejo revela el paisaje de un bosque-'' : ...Reconozco ese bosque, ahí encontrarán a Butters. : ¿Y si no? : Entonces lo sabré. ''-Abre el portal-'' Adelante, no hay mucho tiempo. : Bien, noble oso, vamos a por Butters! ''-Afton y Boo Boo atraviesan el portal-'' |-| Capítulo 2= ---- Mientras tanto, en la ciudad ---- : Carajo, creo que ya no nos está siguiendo. : Espera... ¡Espera! ¡Ya lo recuerdo todo! : ¿Sí? : Sí, yo estaba buscando madera para construir una cabaña junto a mi colega Alex. : ¿Y dónde estaban? : Ya no recuerdo nada después de que apareció ese Creeper. : ¿Creeper? : Sí, de esas criaturas verdes que explotan en tu cara. : ''-Mira un coche destruido en un arrollo seco con un tunel a las alcantarillas-'' ¿Qué mierda es eso? : Parece que hubo un tiroteo acá, ¿bajamos a ver? : Sería interesante. ''-Ambos bajan al arrollo y entran al tunel-'' : Espero que no hayan violadores por aquí, estamos indefensos. : ''-Saca su espada de diamante-'' No lo creo. : ¡Wow! ¿es una espada de diamante? : ¡Exacto! aunque... no le queda mucha duración, durará por unas batallas más. : Eso suena a problema, pero quizás encontremos otra arma por aquí adentro. ''-Enciende una linterna-'' : ''-Observa escrituras con sangre en los muros y en el piso-'' Alguien estuvo agonizando aquí, y este lugar parece haber estallado. : ''-Encuentra una máscara de Krusty el payaso-'' Vaya, esta máscara está quemada, y muy horrible. : ''-Observa un liquido negro a lo lejos moviéndose por el tunel-'' Allá hay algo, debemos seguirlo. : ¿Seguro? no sé si deberíamos seguirlo. : Tranquilo, tengo una espada de diamante. ''-Llegan hasta las alcantarillas-'' : Carajo, este lugar huele muy mal. : Exploraciones urbanas con los pibes. : ''-Ve algunas manchas de tinta revelando un camino-'' Creo que es por aquí, vamos. : Yo voy por delante, recuerda que tengo una espada. : Sí, lo sé. ''-Encuentran una puerta en el fin de la alcantarilla-'' : Bueno... acá terminan las manchas, creo que debemos entrar. : ''-Abre la puerta-'' ''-Entran a lo que parece ser un estudio de animación abandonado-'' : Oye, este lugar me suena conocido... : ''-Mira un poster de Bendy en un muro-'' A mí también... ''-Caminan por el estudio-'' : ¡¿Quién osa perturbar mi guarida?! : ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESO?! : Sí, soy un asco, pero es lo que obtienes por vivir solo durante 50 años. : Santo cielo, necesitas una ducha. : ¿Crees que puedo ducharme? soy un demonio de tinta. : ''-Llega al estudio-'' Aaayuuuda esto no es un meme estoy al borde del suisidio ano te creas amigo solo quería llamar tu atension aber tuano : ¡No! ¡ese hombre otra vez! : ¡Detrás de mí! ¡Lo atacaré con mi espada de diamante! : ''-Salta hacia Donut Homer y lo devora-'' : ...Qué carajo... : Ah... lo siento, hace un año que no como, y la sopa de Bacon se acabó. ''-Sigue devorando a Homer-'' : ''-Susurra a Cartman-'' ...Creo que es un canibal. : Tienes razón, ¿qué hemos hecho? tenemos que escapar de aquí cuanto antes. : ¿Se van a ir tan pronto? créanme, yo sólo quiero mostrarles mi estudio. ''-Cierra la puerta de salida con llave y se traga la misma-'' : Eh... ¡claro! te acompañaremos, si no nos comes. : Tranquilos, sólo me como a los de raza inferior. ''-Camina por el estudio-'' ''-Cartman y Steve siguen a Bendy-'' ---- Bosque ---- : Así que, los otros están por aquí, en el bosque... : Hay muchos árboles, no es muy fácil ver a la distancia. : ''-Saca un hacha-'' Yo me encargo. ''-Empieza a cortar un árbol-'' : ¡Espera! ¡no me refería a eso! : ¿Y qué más esperas? : ''-Observa una cabaña a la distancia-'' ¡Mira! allá debe haber gente viviendo. ''-Afton y Boo Boo van a la cabaña-'' : ''-Toca el timbre-'' : ''-Abre la puerta-'' ¿Quién llama? : Muy bien, es un muñeco de madera que habla, nada raro. : Me llamo Pinocho, y no soy un muñeco, soy un niño de verdad. ''-Le crece la nariz-'' Oh, rayos. : Claro, eh... lo que tú digas... Quería preguntar si viste por alguna parte de este bosque una nave alienígena. : ¿De qué hablas? : ¿Que acaso nunca viste una nave alienígena? : No lo creo, pero ahora que lo dices, quizás hoy cuando estaba pescando me pareció haber visto un objeto raro volando por ahí. : ¿Por ahí dónde? : Por el norte. : ¿Podrías acompañarnos? : Me gustaría, pero es que estoy, eh... ehm... estoy... : ¿Estás...? : ¡Estoy muy cansado! ¡sí! ¡eso! hoy vine de pescar y me sentí muy cansado. : Pero hasta donde yo sé, los muñecos no pueden cansarse. : ¡Claro que pueden! ''-Le crece la nariz-'' Demonios. : ''-Agarra a Pinocho-'' Muy bien, vamos a la aventura. : ¡Esperen! ¡yo no tengo nada que ver con esto! ¡Déjenme en mi casa! : Sólo necesitaremos de tu ayuda para que nos guíes. : ''-Sale de un río-'' ¡No tan rápido! : ¿Y tú quién eres? : Yo soy Happy Frog, y soy la defensora de los animales del bosque. : ''-Suelta a Pinocho-'' Sí, claro. : Por años, he estado ayudando a las criaturas de cuentos de hadas, y nunca nada se me escapa. : ''-Saca el hacha y empieza a talar un árbol frente a Happy Frog-'' : Pero si algo sé de los humanos, ¡es que son despreciables! : ''-Termina de talar el árbol y éste cae sobre Happy Frog-'' : ¡La mataste! : Estará bien, siempre lo están. : ''-Aparece-'' ¡Oigan! ¿quién cortó este árbol? : ''-Señala a Pinocho-'' Fue él. : ''-Voltea y mira a Pinocho-'' : ¿Qué? ¡no es cierto! : ''-Toma a Boo Boo y escapa-'' : Agh, siempre caigo en sus mentiras, Pinocho, ve por ellos, y tráemelos. : Sí... ¡seguro! ''-Sigue a los demás-'' ---- ''-Afton y Boo Boo están escondidos en un arbusto-'' : Mira, ahí están, ¡Los encontramos! : Ah... adoro el paisaje, los árboles, y el aire fresco. : Me alegra que te guste, porque dentro de un rato debemos partir. : ¿Estás loca? esta cápsula ya casi no tiene suficiente energía como para salir de la tierra. : Tendremos que comunicarnos con Haltmann. : ''-Toma un arco con flechas-'' : ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Hawkeye? : Si tengo suerte, esta flecha que lanzaré impactará en el tanque de la cápsula y matará a todos ahí. : ''-Esposa a Butters-'' : ¡Hey! ¡Ya déjenme! : ¡Espera! ¡Butters está ahí! : Ah, no mames, bien, intentaré lanzarle una flecha a la cabeza a esa robot. ''-Dispara la flecha-'' ''-La flecha impacta en un árbol al lado de la cápsula-'' : ¡Rayos! ¡nos encontraron! : ¡Rápido! ¡Sube! ¡Tú encargate de ellos, Sonic! ''-Sube a la cápsula-'' : ''-Sale del arbusto-'' ¡Alto ahí! ''-La cápsula se eleva y se va-'' : ¡No otra vez! : ''-Flota frente a ellos-'' ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? : Evitando que ustedes asesinen al chico. : ¡Idiota! no vamos a matarlo a él, pero quizás a ti sí. : ¡Te reto! : ''-Hace que el cielo se ponga rojo y se pone en modo Creepypasta-'' : ¡Huy! ¡Qué miedo! ''-Chasquea sus dedos y hace una transformación legendaria-'' : ¡¿QUÉ?! : ''-Empieza a flotar emanando energía amarilla-'' Veamos quién gana. : ''-Dispara rayos ionicos de sus manos a Afton-'' : ''-Hace el mismo ataque y resulta en una explosión-'' : ''-Cae al suelo-'' : ''-Prepara una Genki-Dama-'' : ¡¿Qué?! : ''-Le lanza la Genki-Dama a Sonic-'' ''-Se hace una gran explosión-'' : Vaya... eso estuvo increíble. : ''-Cae al suelo-'' AGH, CREO QUE ME ROMPÍ EL DEDO. : ''-Ayuda a Afton-'' : ''-Débil-'' No sé quién eres... pero cuando Haltmann se entere de esto, no vivirás. : ''-Se acerca a Sonic y lo agarra-'' Ahora me vas a decir a dónde se fueron tus amigos. : No lo sé... pero quizás, si te doy mi comunicador, puedas filtrar la información que desees... : ''-Le roba el comunicador-'' Perfecto. : ''-Llega al escenario-'' Oigan, ¿qué pasó aquí? : ''-Toma a Pinocho-'' A callar, niño de madera, nos acompañarás a otra aventura. : ¡Suéltame! : ¡Oigan! ¿qué pasará conmigo? : Ya estás en tu habitad natural, nos vemos. : Carajo... ---- En el cielo ---- : ''-Llama a Haltmann-'' Jefe, ya perdimos a dos de los nuestros, y la cápsula no tiene suficiente energía como para volver a la nave. : ¿Quién los atacó? : Un hombre morado, atacó a los dos. : Bien... con respecto a la energía, creo que tengo un lugar donde puedan conseguir el combustible, les mandaré la coordenada. : ''-Observa las coordenadas-'' ...Pero esto es en medio del océano. : Créanme, ahí encontrarán lo que necesitan, además, tengo a un aliado allá. Je, je, je... ---- Estudio de animación ---- : ''-Tomando un té-'' ¿No quieren un poco? : No, gracias. : ¿Entonces vives sólo? : No siempre fue así, ¿saben? antes vivía con mis amigos, Boris el perro y Alice la ángel. : ¿Y qué pasó con ellos? : Están muertos, no preguntes por qué. ''-Sigue tomando el té-'' : Bueno... creo que deberíamos dar un paseo por el estudio. : Adelante, siéntanse libres. : Steve, ven, tenemos que hablar. ''-Steve y Cartman se van a otra área del estudio-'' : ¿Oíste lo que dijo? : ¿Que nos sintamos libres? : No, eso no, la parte en la que dice que sus amigos están muertos. : Sí, qué tragedia. : Steve, es obvio que él mató a sus amigos. : ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? : El tipo está demente, además, ¿no te parece que éste lugar tiene toda la pinta de ser un manicomio? : Bueno, no lo había pensado. : Vamos, tenemos que encontrar una salida antes de que éste loco nos coma. : ¿Yo un loco? : ¡Carajo! ¿que nadie te enseña a respetar la privacidad de los demás? : Así que ustedes quieren abandonarme, ¿eh? : No, no, es sólo que... nos sentimos muy asfixiados aquí adentro, no hay ventanas. : Por supuesto que no, están en un subterráneo. : Escucha, maniático, yo, eh... : ¿Qué? ¿iban a asesinarme mientras estaba distraído? eso hubiese sido un error. : ''-Le dispara un flechazo a Bendy-'' : ¡Agh! ¡justo en el ojo! ''-Cartman y Steve corren-'' : ¡Pueden correr pero no esconderse! : Vamos, Steve, éste lugar es grande, quizás encontremos alguna salida! : ''-Aparece en frente de ellos-'' kiubole pinche rasa desmadrosa : ¡¿Otra vez tú?! : ¡No hay tiempo! ¡pasa de él! : ''-Aparece otro detrás-'' jajajaja este eres tu cuando ayudenme porfavor estoy al borde del suicidio : ¡No! ¡Mierda, no! : ''-Un grupo de estos rodea a los personajes-'' : Bueno, resulta que finalmente no pudieron escapar de mí. : ¡Te voy a reventar el culo! : Señores, llévenlos al calabozo, y que les electrocuten las bolas cada 2 minutos. : ''-Agarra a Steve-'' : ¡Ayuda! : ''-Agarra a Cartman-'' : ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! : Ja, ja ja ja, ja. ''-Un sable atraviesa a Bendy-'' : ¡AGH! ¡¿QUÉ?! ''-Un AK-47 se escucha y le dispara a todos los Donuts Homers-'' (x12): ¡DOU¡ ''-Mueren-'' : ''-Cae al suelo-'' : Tranquilos, ya estamos aquí. : ''-Aparece con la AK-47-'' : ¡Allison! ¿otra vez luchando para intentar morir? : ''-Le inserta el sable en la cara a Bendy-'' : ''-Muere-'' : Uff... ¡Fuimos salvados! : Carajo, esto se pondrá difícil. |-| Capítulo 3= ---- Fondo del océano, Rapture ---- ''-Afton, Boo Boo y Pinocho se encuentran en una batisfera bajando hacia la ciudad de Rapture-'' : ¿Por qué hay una ciudad bajo el agua? : Se construyó en la década del 40, el que lo hizo quería escapar de la corrupción del lider. : Creo que una ciudad en el agua es algo mucho más peligroso que vivir en corrupción. : Ni me lo digas. Ésta ciudad cayó en la demencia en 1959, cuando comenzó la gran Guerra Civil, desde ese entonces, la ciudad está plagada de locos. : Yo tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué venimos aquí? : Son las coordenadas que pude obtener de la comunicación entre la Nave H y la cápsula H. : ¿Y falta mucho para llegar a la primera estación? : No, de hecho, miren, ¡ya llegamos! ''-La batisfera llega a la estación-'' : ''-Se acomoda-'' Yo esperaría a abrir la compuerta. : ¿Por qué? ya estamos aquí. : ''-Golpea la batisfera-'' : ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?! : ''-Mira a través del cristal-'' Oh, ¿son turistas? : Oh mierda, ese tipo tiene la cara desfigurada. : ''-Saca una llave inglesa-'' Sólo en caso de emergencia. : Tranquilo, buen hombre, sólo seré su guía esta noche. ''-Salen de la cápsula-'' : Perfecto. ¡Guíanos! tenemos que encontrarnos con otras personas. : Seguro. Síganme. : No me fío de ese Splicer. : Estamos acompañados de Afton, él es el mejor en estos casos. : Por este pasillo, hace tanto que no teníamos turistas. : Muy bien, ¿qué me puedes contar de la ciudad? : Andrew Ryan fundó hace muchos años ésta ciudad, pero él murió en un accidente, por suerte, tenemos personas encargadas de mantener el local. : ''-En medio del camino-'' Papi, ¿dónde estás, papi? : ¡NO, CARAJO! ''-Se aleja-'' : ¿Qué te ocurre? es sólo una niña. : No es sólo una niña! ¡es una Little Sister! : ¿Y qué hace ella aquí? : Prefiero no saberlo... : ¿Qué te ocurre, niña? : Estoy buscando a mi papi, sólo dejé de ver al rededor unos momentos, y ya se había ido. : ¿Se fue? ''-Saca su pistola-'' Perfecto... : Eh, ¿qué haces? : Es una Little Sister sin Big Daddy. ''-Saca su pistola-'' No desaprovecharé la oportunidad de quedarme con su ADAM. : ¡Espera! ¡No! : ''-Grita-'' : ¡Esa niña grita muy fuerte! : ¡Ya cállate, ser infeliz! ''-Aparece y mata al Splicer con su taladro-'' : ¡GGHAAAAAAAGH! : ¡Esa cosa está matando a nuestro guía! : ''-Muere-'' : ''-Lanza al Splicer sobre Afton-'' : ¡Agh, carajo, un cadáver! : ''-Ruge-'' : ¡Papi! ¡sabía que estabas por ahí! : ''-Levanta a su Little Sister-'' : Bien, sé que quizás no empezamos muy bien, ¿pero ninguno de ustedes dos han visto a un tipo musculoso y a una androide por aquí? : ¡Papi, acábalos! : ''-Baja a la Little Sister, la pone detrás de él y amenaza a los demás-'' : Sí... creo que mejor nos vamos. : ¿Qué? no vine aquí para que un Big Daddy me amena- : ''-Golpea a Afton y lo manda a volar contra un muro-'' : ''-Es golpeado contra el muro y cae al suelo-'' Ouch... : ¡Oye! ¡no te metas con él! : ''-Mira a Pinocho-'' : Eh... digo... ¡luces muy bien! ''-Le crece la nariz-'' : Pinocho... : ¿Qué? estoy intentando decirle que es un hombre muy elegante! ''-Le crece la nariz-'' : ¡Ya para! : ''-Ruge-'' : ''-Sale corriendo-'' : No, mierda, no. ''-Va hacia Afton-'' Vamos, ¡levántate! : ''-Mareado-'' No, mami, no quiero ir a la escuela. : ¡Rápido! : ''-Ruge aún más fuerte-'' : AY, NO. ''-Se levanta, agarra a Boo Boo y sale corriendo-'' : Esos ángeles son especiales, papi, debes terminar con ellos. : ''-Ruge-'' ---- : ¡Afton! ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡hay que seguir! : ¿Y enfrentarme a esa cosa? ¡ni loco! : ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? : ''-Observa un jardín de las recolectoras-'' ¡Tengo una idea! ''-Le arranca la cabeza a uno de los muñecos del jardín-'' : ''-Los encuentra-'' : ''-Le arroja la cabeza al Big Daddy-'' ''-La cabeza no alcanza al Big Daddy y cae al suelo, destruyéndose-'' : Qué raro... eso funcionaba en mi cabeza. : ''-Enciende su taladro-'' : ¡Cuidado! : ''-Corre hacia Afton-'' : ''-Salta hacia la izquierda y el Big Daddy impacta contra el Jardín-'' : ¡Eso debió doler! : ¿A él? no lo creo, es un maldito titán. : No, me refiero a que acabas de caer sobre un monton de cristales rotos. : ''-Observa el suelo-'' ¡AGH, CARAJO! : ''-Intenta escapar pero tiene su taladro enterrado en el muro-'' : ¡Rápido! ¡dale con algo! está distraído! : ''-Toma una silla y la rompe en la espalda del Big Daddy-'' : Eso no parece haber funcionado. : ''-Enciende su taladro e intenta escapar-'' : ¡Afton! ¡inyéctate un plásmido! : ''-Se inyecta un plásmido de Electrorayo-'' : ''-Destruye completamente el muro, liberándose-'' : ¡AAHH! ¡SIENTO EL PODER FLUYENDO POR MIS VENAS! : ''-Ruge y corre hacia Afton-'' : ''-Usa Electrorayo contra Big Daddy-'' : ''-Queda paralizado-'' : ''-Agarra una AK-47-'' Así que eres un Dios, ¿eh? se supone que los Dioses no sangran, hora de ponerte a prueba. ''-Le dispara al Big Daddy-'' : ''-Es dañado y corre hacia Afton-'' : ''-Esquiva y hace que el Big Daddy impacte contra un muro-'' ¡VAMOS! ¡PENSÉ QUE ERAS MÁS INTELIGENTE! : ''-Corre hacia Afton-'' : ''-Esquiva y hace que el Big Daddy impacte contra un muro-'' ¡Mientras más grande mej- : ''-Atraviesa a Afton con el taladro encendido y lo lanza a un muro-'' : ''-Impacta contra el muro y cae al suelo-'' : ¡Está muerto! : ''-Aparece-'' : ¡¿Quién eres tú?! : ''-Hace señas indicando que él se encargará del Big Daddy-'' : Este tío quiere morir. : ''-Mira a Sackboy-'' : ''-Hace aparecer un monton de rocas arriba del Big Daddy-'' ''-Las rocas aplastan al Big Daddy y acaban con él-'' : ¡Fabuloso! : ''-Va hacia Afton-'' ¡Afton! ¿puedes oirme? : Ugh... ¿no estoy muerto? : Los plásmidos tienen propiedades curativas, no te preocupes, estarás bien. : ''-Se levanta-'' ¿Quién es él? : ''-Saluda-'' : Él mató al Big Daddy, ya no hay que preocuparse. : Entonces vamos por esa niña. ---- : ''-Jugando con unos muñecos-'' : Muy bien, niña, ahora vas a decirnos dónde encontrar a los tipos que buscamos. : ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi papi?! : Oh, él, él... ¡se fue a hacer las compras! ''-Le crece la nariz-'' : ''-Grita-'' : ¡Ya cállenla! : ''-Se acerca a la Little Sister-'' : ''-Deja de gritar-'' Oh, mi amigo de saco... ''-Abraza al Sackboy-'' : Sí, ¡y podrás quedarte con él si nos dices dónde están Susie y Kronk! : ¡Claro! ---- Estudio de animación abandonado ---- : ''-Despierta en una celda-'' Ah... ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué mierda pasó?! ''-Se levanta-'' : ''-Despierta en la celda-'' Agh... ¿ya amaneció? : ''-Mira a Allison custodiando la celda mientras pinta un muro-'' Oye, ¿por qué nos encerraste? : No los conozco, y Tom no confía en ustedes, así que decidímos encerrarlos allí por un tiempo. : ¿Cuánto tiempo? : Hasta que comprobemos que ustedes no son demonios de tinta también. : ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Por supuesto que no soy de tinta! soy de hueso y carne, mucha carne. : ¡Yo también!... bueno, eso creo. : No mames, tú estás hecho de píxeles. : Bueno... es verdad. : Como sea, el edificio está lleno de esos Donut demonios hechos de tinta. : ¿Entonces esas cosas molestas eran de tinta? : Sí, Bendy los creó porque él estaba muriendo de hambre, y no le quedaba otra que crear personas para luego comérselas. : ¿Y qué pasó con Boris el perro y Alice la ángel? ¿realmente están muertos? : Alice secuestró a Boris el perro para transformarlo en un mutante demonio sin control, con una gran fuerza, que era capaz de matar a cualquiera que se le plantara, pero cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, lo encerramos en una celda, por otra habitación. : ¿Y Alice? : La asesiné con mi sable. : ¿Y por qué ustedes no simplemente se largan? : No es tan fácil, todo debe permanecer dentro, Bendy podría escapar a la calle y causar una masacre. : ¡Pero acabas de asesinar a Bendy! : Lo que viste era sólo una marioneta de Bendy, el verdadero él es la máquina de tinta, cuando muere, puede renacer por si sólo, y puedes apostar a que no falta mucho para su forma final. : Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Tú me liberas, y yo te ayudo a destruir esa máquina infernal. : No es tan fácil, Bendy custodia todo el maldito edificio. : Vi cómo lo hacías mierda, y pudiste con todos los demás. : Hay más de un Bendy cerca de la máquina de tinta, deshacerse de uno de por sí es difícil, pero con tantos... : ¿Y entonces por qué luchas por tu supervivencia? ¡pégate un tiro! jamás saldrás de aquí. : Si muero, nadie puede mantener bajo control a Bendy. : Al carajo, esto es inútil. : No te rindas, amiguito, quizás logremos escapar. : ¡Tú chúpame las bolas! ''-Se acuesta en una camilla-'' : Mejorarás, siempre lo haces. ''-Se acuesta en otra camilla-'' ''-Un rato después, se escucha un golpe-'' : ''-Despierta-'' ¡¿Qué fue eso?! : ''-Entra a la habitación y cierra rápidamente la puerta-'' : ¿Está aquí? ¡eso es imposible! : Oigan, ¿qué sucede? : Es Bendy, nos ha encontrado. : ''-Golpea la puerta-'' ¡ALLISON, TE ENCONTRÉ! : ''-Agarra todo lo que puede-'' : ¡Espera! ¡sácanos de esta celda! : Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, es mucha carga para mí. : ¿Nos dejarás morir? : No tengo opción. ''-Escapa-'' : ''-Agarra su Tomahawk y escapa junto a Allison-'' : ¡Qué hijos de puta! : ¡Oye! ¡mira! encontré un hacha debajo de esta tabla de madera. : Carajo, dame eso. : ''-Le da el hacha-'' : ''-Rompe el picaporte de la puerta de la celda y la abre-'' ¡Vámonos! : ''-Derriba la puerta-'' ¡Cartman! ¡Esperaba encontrarte a ti! : ¡Carajo! : ''-Le inserta el hacha a Bendy en la cabeza-'' : ¡AGH! ''-Cartman y Steve escapan-'' : ¡¿Ahora hacia dónde?! : ¡No lo sé! ¡¿crees que conozco este lugar?! ''-Llegan a un pasillo con más celdas y una más grande en el centro-'' : ¡Mierda! ¡más celdas! : ''-Aparece en la celda del centro y ruge-'' : ¡¿Y eso?! : ¡No tengo la más puta idea! : ''-Saca un mechero-'' : ¿Qué estás haciendo? : El fuego debe acabar con la tinta, lo derretiría, ¿no? : ¡No seas estúpido! ¡es un puto mechero! : ''-Con el hacha en la cabeza-'' ¡Mis amigos! ¿aún quieren irse? : ¡Carajo! ''-Mira un pasillo-'' ¡Vamos por aquí! ''-Ambos escapan por el pasillo y llegan a un parque de atracciones-'' : ¿Y éste lugar? : No sé por qué tendrían un parque de atracciones aquí, debajo de una fábrica. : ¡No hay salida! : Tranquilo, todo estará bien, sólo hay que escondernos. : ¡Ustedes! ¡¿qué hacen aquí?! : ¿Tú otra vez? : Deberían estar encerrados. : ''-Mira a Cartman con su Tomahawk en la mano-'' : ¡Oye! eh... ¿ese perro tiene un brazo biónico? : ¡Por fin! toda la familia reunida... : ¡Nos encontró! : ''-Saca su escopeta-'' ¡Atrás! : ¿Qué sucede, Allison? ya no tienes adonde ir, prácticamente ahora tienes que mantenerte en movimiento para no morir, y eso será lo mejor para mí... : El tipo está demente... : ¡Suficiente! ''-Se saca el hacha de la cabeza-'' Es mi turno de hacer las cosas bien... : ¿Vas a matarnos? : ¿Quién? ¿yo? ja, ja, claro que no... Él lo hará. : ''-Sale de un charco de tinta-'' : ¡¿Y eso?! : ¡Es un Proyeccionista! : Imagino que es amigable. : ¡No lo es! : Proyeccionista, encárgate de ellos por mí, yo aún tengo que prepararme para mi fase final, jejeje... ''-Se va y cierra todas las salidas del parque-'' : ¡Estamos jodidos! : ''-Saca su sable-'' ¡Ya me he enfrentado más de una vez a estos monstruos! : ''-Alumbra a Allison y la deja sin visión-'' : ¡Agh! ''-Suelta el sable-'' : ''-Le dispara al proyeccionista con una AK-'' : ''-Le saca el AK a Tom y lo empuja-'' : ''-Le dispara flechazos al proyeccionista-'' : ''-Agarra a Steve-'' : ¡Eh! ¡ayuda! : ''-Agarra unas cadenas y asfixia al proyeccionista con ellas-'' : ''-Suelta a Steve e intenta liberarse-'' : ''-Cae al suelo-'' : ¡Oye! ¡no creo que eso funcione! : ''-Saca una Magnum y le dispara al proyeccionista-'' ¡Atrás! : ''-Se saca las cadenas, toma a Tom y lo lanza sobre Allison-'' : ''-Cae-'' ¡Rayos! : ¡Al carajo! ''-Agarra el sable y atraviesa al proyeccionista con él-'' : ''-Agarra a Cartman-'' : ¡Vamos! ¡mátame si tienes huevos! : ''-Le dispara un flechazo en la cabeza al proyeccionista y le separa la cabeza del cuerpo-'' : ''-Cae y muere-'' : ''-Cae al suelo-'' ¡Mierda! : Lo lograron... ''-Se levanta-'' : ''-Mira la cabeza del proyeccionista tirada en el suelo-'' Eso da muy mala espina. : ''-Pisa la cabeza del proyeccionista y la destruye-'' Hay peores. : ''-Se levanta-'' Agh... : ¡Eric! ¿estás bien? : Sí, creo que sí. : No hay tiempo, Bendy fue a la máquina de tinta, hay que encontrarlo y pararlo. : ¿Y cómo saldremos? estamos atrapados en este parque. : ''-Jala una palanca de un panel-'' ''-Las salidas se abren-'' : ...Oh. : Hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera, Bendy está cerca de conseguir su forma final. : ¿Forma final? : Sí, si la alcanza, nada lo parará. : Pues vamos. ¿Dónde está la máquina de tinta? : En la planta baja, pero deben prepararse para luchar contra él, no será tan fácil ésta vez. Hay un refugio por aquí, vamos. ''-Entran a una habitación-'' : Aquí hay algunas cosas. Tomen lo que gusten, y prepárense. : Oh, mira, alguien dejó un traje aquí. : Sí, creo que un traje no sería adecuado en éste momento, Cartman. : ¡Ya no soy Cartman! ¡Ahora soy The Coon! : Sigue siendo innecesario. : No lo es, además, este traje trae protección. : ''-Fabrica una nueva armadura y espada de diamante-'' Ésto servira. : ''-Encuentra una pistola de rayos de protones-'' ¡Wow! ¡esto es magnífico! : ¡No toques eso! es muy peligroso, no cualquiera puede manejarlo. : ¡¿Y para qué está ahí?! : ''-Toma la pistola y la guarda-'' Alguien más la tomará. : Bueno, ¿y qué uso como arma? : ''-Le da una escopeta-'' : Bueno, ésto servirá. : Bien, yo tengo un plan, pero todos deben seguirlo. ---- Ciudad de Rapture ---- : ''-Encerrado en una jaula colgado del techo-'' ¡Déjenme ir! : ¡Oye! ¡ya no grites! éste lugar tiene un perfecto silencio. : Concéntrate, Kronk, aún falta cargar combustible en la cápsula, y si todo marcha según el plan, nos iremos antes de lo que esperamos. : ¿Pero qué hará H con el chico? : Eso no lo sé, sólo... sigo órdenes. : ''-Aparece con su grupo-'' Así que sólo sigues órdenes, ¿eh? : ¡No! ¡están aquí! : ¡Sí! ¡y venimos a rescatar al chico! : ¡Señor Afton! ¡vino! : Lo sé, chico, soy increíble. ''-Recarga su AK-47-'' Ahora, déjenlo ir... : ¿Crees que será tan fácil? ya está todo bajo control, dudo que ganen ésta batalla. Kronk, hazte cargo. : Lo siento, chicos, ¡no es personal! ''-Usa un silbato-'' : ¿A qué están llamando? ¿a su perro espacial? jajaja ''-Se oye un grito muy fuerte y agudo-'' : Así no es como suenan los perros. : ''-Aparece y se cuelga de la jaula de Butters-'' : ¡¿Quién eres tú?! : ''-Mira a Afton-'' : Bien, eso es algo completamente nuevo... : ''-Cae al suelo de pie y se prepara para una batalla-'' : ¡Kronk! ¡te veré del otro lado! ''-Sube a la cápsula, pasa por un pasillo y cierra todas las salidas-'' : ¡Bueno! eh... Big Sister, ¡ya sabes qué hacer! : ''-Le arroja bolas de fuego a Afton-'' : ''-Se cubre-'' : ''-Agarra a Pinocho y se cubre también-'' : ¡¿Y ahora?! : ¡A luchar! ''-Se levanta y electrocuta a la Big Sister con Electrorayo-'' : ''-Es paralizada-'' : ¡Yo y Pinocho vamos a por Butters! : ¡Adelante! : ''-Salta y trepa por los muros-'' : ''-Le dispara a la Big Sister con el AK-47-'' : ''-Es dañada pero le sigue disparando bolas de fuego-'' : ¡¿Así que también tienes bolas de fuego?! ''-Le dispara un Electrorayo-'' : ''-Es paralizada-'' : ¡Yo soy mucho más veloz! ''-Le dispara a la Big Sister-'' : ''-Salta a la jaula de Butters y grita-'' : Bien, ¿qué sigue? : ¡Hay que subir a esa jaula! : ¿Pero cómo? : ¡No lo sé! : ¡Tengo una idea! ¡dí una mentira! : Eh... eh... : ¡Vamos! : ¡No se me ocurre nada! : ''-Salta al suelo y le dispara bolas de fuego a Afton-'' : ''-Se cubre-'' ¡Dame algo mejor! : ''-Toma un mueble y se lo lanza a Afton-'' : ''-Es golpeado por el mueble y cae-'' : ''-Salta y trepa por los muros-'' : Creí que serías más inteligente que los demás, pero si algo es seguro, ¡es que ERES como los demás! ¡presa fácil! : ''-Salta hacia Afton-'' : ''-Usa el mueble como defensa-'' : ¡Tienes que decir una mentira! ¡la que sea! : Eh... eh... ¡El Fortnite está sobrevalorado! : ... : ... : ¿Qué dices? Fortnite es lo mejor hoy en día. : ¡No es cierto! ''-Le crece la nariz-'' : ¡Sí es cierto! : ¡No lo es! ''-Le crece la nariz-'' : ¡Sí! : ¡No! : ''-Apunta la cabeza de Pinocho hacia la jaula de Butters y se sube a la nariz-'' ¡Sigue así! : ''-Destruye el mueble-'' : ''-Patea a la Big Sister y se aleja-'' : ''-Grita-'' : ''-Se inyecta un plásmido de Ráfaga Invernal-'' Veamos si esto es de tu talla. : ''-Salta hacia Afton-'' : ''-Le lanza ráfaga invernal y congela a la Big Sister-'' : ''-Es congelada y cae al suelo-'' : ¡Toma eso! estúpida. ''-Corre hacia Kronk-'' : ¡No, espera! ¡no me hagas nada! : ''-Apunta a Kronk con el AK-47-'' ¡Muy bien, Kronk! ¡ahora me llevarás hacia Susie! : ¡No puedo hacerlo! ''-Boo Boo y Butters caen del techo-'' : ¡Auch! ¡me dolió! : ¡Butters! : ¡Ésta me la vas a deber, Boo Boo! : Sí... quizás en algún momento. : Ahora, Kronk, ¿por qué no puedes? : ¡Debo trabajar para H! porque si no lo hago... ¡me lanzará al espacio! : Ya cálmate, no te hará nada mientras te quedes con nosotros, vamos a lidiar con esto todos juntos. : ¡Bien, bien! ¡te ayudaré! pero no será nada fácil. : Por favor, ya pude contra gente mucho más fuerte. : Bien, pero el pasillo por donde Susie escapó está cerrado, y no hay forma de abrirlo. : ''-Se acerca a la puerta-'' Quizás si la hackeamos... : ''-Aparece detrás de ellos y ruge-'' : ¡No mames! ¡otro Big Daddy! : ''-Corre en dirección a la puerta cerrada-'' : !Rápido! ¡córranse! ''-Los personajes salen del camino-'' : ''-Golpea la puerta, destrozándola y abriendo el camino-'' : ¡Bien! : ''-Agarra un pedazo de puerta y lo usa de escudo-'' : ¡Viene a por nosotros! : ''-Entra al área-'' : ¡Esto no debería estar ocurriendo! : Este Big Daddy es un poco más inteligente. : ''-Ruge-'' : ¡Yo me encargo! ''-Le dispara con el AK-47-'' : ''-Se cubre con el escudo-'' : ¡Hijo de puta! : ''-Ruge aún más fuerte-'' ''-La jaula de arriba cae sobre el Big Daddy y lo deja inconsciente-'' : ¡Ese ataque fue muy efectivo! : ¡Rápido! ¡vámonos antes de que Susie escape! : ¡Ya se ha dicho! ''-Los personajes van por el pasillo y llegan a una estación-'' : ¡Ahí está! : ¡Kronk! ¡estúpido! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! : ¡Evito que te salgas con la tuya! : Dudo que puedan atraparme, ¡la cápsula ya está programada para- : ''-Le dispara un Electrorayo a Susie-'' : ¡Agh! ''-Se debilita-'' : ''-Se acerca a Susie-'' ¿Programada, eh? creo que está programada para ir a la prisión galáctica. : ¡Perfecto! salgamos de aquí y llevemos a Butters con Strange. : ¿Y qué harán conmigo? : Creo que tú serías un muy buen miembro del E.J. : ¿E.J.? : Equipo Justiciero, se me acaba de ocurrir. : Necesitaremos un nombre mejor para cuando salgamos de aquí. : Sí... tienes razón. : Bien, todos a bordo. ---- : ''-Congelada, intenta moverse y destruir el hielo-'' |-| Capítulo 4= ---- Estudio de animación ---- ''-Cartman y Steve entran al elevador-'' : Muy bien, Stevie, ¿estás listo para matar a un idiota? : ¡Nunca me sentí tan preparado! : ''-Prepara sus garras de Adamantium-'' : Wow, ¿esas cosas son peligrosas? : ¡Depende de cómo traten a The Coon! : Ese nombre realmente no te queda. : ¡Cállate! ¡estúpido! ya sabes cómo va el plan. : No te preocupes, este plan va a funcionar. : Lo hará, porque si no es así, entonces no sé qué haré. : ¿Eh? no entiendo. : ¡Yo sí! : ¿Capitán América? : Es que sí entendí la referencia. : ¡Fuera! ¡aún no hacen un fan fic de los Vengadores! : ''-Se marcha-'' : Bien, estamos llegando a la planta baja. : Prepárate para asesinar a algunos demonios de tinta. ''-Llegan a la planta baja y ven cómo todo está destruído-'' : Carajo, y pensar que esto fue un estudio. : Esto no parece un estudio, Eric. : ¡Lo sé! ¡por eso lo digo! : mi mama me pega ayudaaa : ¡El primer demonio! ¡es todo tuyo! : ''-Usa su espada y corta a la mitad al demonio-'' : ¡Buen golpe! : ''-Las dos mitades se separan y se regeneran cada uno, duplicándose-'' (1): HOLA BUENAS TARDES CONPERMISO jajja : ''-Ataca al primer demonio con sus garras-'' (2): ''-Se acerca a Steve-'' orita nostes chingando broder porfa ayer me avente una chamba bien pesada : ''-Atraviesa su espada al segundo demonio y lo asesina-'' : ''-Termina de asesinar al primer demonio-'' ¡Eso fue fácil! : Esto aún no termina, debemos ir hasta la máquina. : ¿Y qué esperamos? ¡vamos! ''-Cartman y Steve corren hasta donde está la máquina de tinta-'' : ¡Aquí es! : ''-Encendido-'' Veo que... después de todo, ustedes sí son fuertes. : ¿Esa máquina está hablando? : Sí... ESO es Bendy, una máquina embrujada. : Te equivocas, no estoy embrujada, soy una bendición de los mismos dioses, ellos me ofrecieron la misma vida. : ¡Estás demente! : A lo mejor tú eres el demente, yo soy una máquina, ¿no recapacitaste si no estás loco? : ¡Ya veremos quien es el loco! ''-Prepara sus garras-'' : Así que, Cartman, éste eres tú, un niño humano, como todos los humanos, por miedo a lo desconocido, sólo saben atacar. : ¡Ya cállate, hijo de puta! : ''-Empieza a largar mucha tinta-'' Todo el mundo tiene una vida, los humanos, los animales, la vegetación. ''-La tinta empieza a formarse y aparece un Bendy demoníaco de 5 metros-'' : Pero la tinta... la tinta es eterna. : ¡No mames! : ''-Golpea a Steve y lo empuja hacia un muro-'' : ¡¿Así que éste eres tú?! ¡Un demonio tan retrasado como esa máquina! ¡50 años en crear tu forma perfecta! : ''-Agarra a Cartman-'' ¿Crees que ésta es mi verdadera forma? aún no haz visto lo que puede hacer esta máquina, ésta forma... sólo es una de las tres fases... : ¡¿Crees que eso me importa?! : ''-Lanza a Cartman hacia un muro-'' Cuando salga de aquí y acabe con todos tus humanos, te importará mucho, créeme. : He visto cosas más grandes, ¿sabes? : ''-Ruge-'' Lo apuesto... ''-Se acerca a Cartman-'' : ¿Sí? bueno... debes saber que sólo estoy haciendo tiempo. : ¡¿Tiempo para qué?! : ''-Aparece y ataca a Bendy-'' : ¡No! ¡perro estúpido! : ''-Ruge y lanza a Bendy hacia otra habitación-'' : ¡Vamos! ¡dame lo mejor que tienes! ''-Bendy y Boris se enfrentan en una épica batalla-'' ''-Allison y Tom llegan a la habitación-'' : Se tardaron mucho, chicos. : No fue nada fácil controlar a Boris. : ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡la máquina de tinta está indefensa! : ¡Adelante, ve por ella! : ''-Acorrala a Bendy contra el muro-'' : ¡Perro inútil! ¿quieres una lucha de titanes? ''-Observa un escritorio a su lado-'' ¡Pues te la daré! ''-Toma el escritorio y golpea a Boris con este-'' : ''-Es aturdido por el golpe-'' : ''-Ataca a Boris-'' : ''-Se acerca a la máquina de tinta-'' Bien, bien... esto sólo necesita un pico. ''-Saca un pico de diamante-'' : ¡Date prisa! : ¡Boris no puede hacerlo sólo! : No sabes de lo que es capaz, puede contra cualquier cosa. : ''-Va con Steve hacia la máquina de tinta-'' : ''-Saca el pico de diamante-'' Bien, sólo nos llevará unos minutos... : ''-Saca una llave inglesa-'' : ¡Si! ¡eso también servirá! : ''-Empieza a golpear la máquina con la llave-'' : ''-Golpea la máquina con el pico-'' : ''-Muerde el brazo de Boris-'' ¡Amigo! ¡no has aprendido nada desde que te convirtieron en un simio gigante y torpe! : ''-Golpea Bendy en la cara con su otro brazo-'' : ''-Es golpeado-'' ¡Sí! ¡dame más de tu increíble fuerza! : ''-Agarra a Bendy y lo lanza contra el suelo para luego seguir golpeándolo-'' : ¡Cielos! ¡esto se puso intenso! : ¡Se pondrá peor! : ''-Aparece detrás y agarra a Allison-'' le voi a desir al a profesora : ¡Ayuda! : ¡Carajo! ''-Agarra un Tomahawk tirado en el suelo y se lo lanza a la cara a Donut Homer-'' : ''-Muere-'' : ¡Buen tiro! : ¡Gracias! : ¡Chicos! ¡ya casi terminamos con esto! : ''-Le da un súper golpe en la cara a Bendy-'' : ''-Escupe un diente-'' ¡¿Esa es toda tu fuerza?! : ''-Se prepara para darle otro golpe a Bendy-'' : ''-Empuja a Boris y lo hace estrellarse contra un muro-'' : ¡No, carajo! : ''-Va hasta la máquina de tinta-'' ¡¿Qué pasa gente?! ¡¿Me extrañaron?! : ¡NO! : ''-Atraviesa a Tom con sus grandes garras y lo lanza hacia Cartman y Allison-'' : ¡Mierda! : ''-Mira a Steve-'' ¡Sigues tú! : ¡No lo creo! ''-Le da un último golpe a la máquina de tinta-'' : ¡NOOO! : ''-Explota y hace volar a Steve-'' : ¡AGH! : ¡AGHAAAAAAAA! ''-Explota de tinta-'' : ¡SÍ! ¡LO LOGRAMOS! : ''-Se levanta con debilidad-'' Estoy bien... : ''-Ayuda a Tom-'' ¿puedes levantarte? : ''-Ayuda a Allison y Tom-'' : ''-Hace un gesto de gratitud-'' : Tom y yo se los agradecemos, nos han liberado. : Eso... uf, eso fue muy difícil... : ''-Hace otro gesto-'' : Síganme, esto no ha terminado... : ¿Eh? : Vamos. ---- Sanctum Sanctorum ---- : ''-Meditando-'' Volviste. : Sí, no quería asustarte, te traje a Butters. : ¡Hola, señor Extraño! : ¿Dónde están los demás? : Capturaron a Susie, de H, ahora mismo la estén llevando a una prisión. : Boo Boo, necesitamos hablar. : ¿Qué ocurre? : Es sobre Butters. : ¿Qué sucede? : En vuestra ausencia, estuve utilizando la gema del tiempo, para ver cómo terminará todo esto. : ¿Todo saldrá bien? : Es sobre Butters. : ¿Qué? ---- Estudio de animación ---- ''-Los personajes entran a una habitación antigua-'' : Hace mucho tiempo, Henry escribió un diario, un diario con una terrible profecia, y es algo que podría cumplirse este año. : ¿Sobre qué es? : Sobre el fin de los tiempos. : ¿Cómo? : Hemos estado tanto tiempo en soledad, pero hoy ocurrió lo que me temía que ocurriría. : ¿Te refieres a lo de Bendy? : No, me refiero a un objeto legendario, llamado Exotic Butters. : Ah... seguro te confundes, quizás te refieras a Butters, unos tipos raros se lo llevaron hoy. : No, no me refiero a una persona. ''-Presiona un botón que revela el escondite de los Exotic Butters-'' : Qué carajo... ---- : Lo que Haltmann estuvo buscando, era erróneo, no debía buscar a una persona, era a un objeto. : ¿Quieres decir que Butters está aquí por error? : ¿Que yo qué? : Exacto, todo este tiempo, cometimos un error. ---- : Entonces, ¿qué hicieron con mi amigo Butters? : No tengo idea, pero si algo sé, es que el fin se acerca, y que los Exotic Butters no deben salir de aquí. : Esperen un momento, ¿qué es todo esto? : Y ustedes están aquí, porque el destino así lo decidió. : ¿Y qué debemos hacer? ---- Cápsula H volando por la ciudad de Texas ---- : ''-Atada-'' ¡Ya déjenme ir! ¡están en un gran error! : ¿Qué está tratando de decir? : No tengo idea, siempre es así. : ¡Kronk! : Tranquilízate, Susie, pronto llegaremos a la prisión, y quizás después encarcelemos al señor H. : No podrán con lo que se viene. : ¿Qué estás diciendo? Butters ya está lejos de ti, no podrás llevártelo a ninguna parte ahora. : Te equivocas, porque sólo estaba ganando... tiempo. : ¿Qué? ---- ''-Un extraño objeto gigantezco atraviesa la atmósfera y cae hacia la tierra-'' ---- : Oye, ¿qué es eso? Eso no parece un pájaro. : No creo que sea un pájaro... : Se los dije... ''-El objeto cae en medio de un bosque y hace temblar toda la ciudad-'' : ¡Wow! : ¡¿Qué es eso?! : ¡Rápido! ¡elévate! ''-La cápsula se eleva-'' ---- Casa blanca de Washington D.C. ---- -Llamada: Señor presidente! ¡algo acaba de caer en los bosques de Texas! : ''-Atiende a la llamada-'' ¡¿Qué?! eso es imposible, ¿qué claso de "algo" sería tan estúpido como para caer en los Estados Unidos? -Llamada: Véalo usted mismo... : ''-Corta la llamada-'' Bien, ¡quiero un helicoptero ahora mismo! ---- Taller de Henry ---- ''-Los personajes salen del taller y observan al bosque-'' : ¡¿Qué carajo acaba de ocurrir?! : Lo que no debía ocurrir... ---- : ''-Mira por la ventana del Sanctum Sanctorum-'' : ¡Strange! ¡¿qué sucede?! : Es justo lo que la gema del tiempo me había mostrado... : ¿Sabías que esto ocurriría? : La gema debía ayudarme a evitarlo, no a provocarlo. : Oh, cielos, vamos a morir... : Tranquilo, nada de eso ocurrirá. Strange, ¿puedes enviarnos más cerca? ---- : ¿Eso es una nave gigante? : Yo no lo llamaría así, eso estaba dibujado en el diario de Henry, es parte de la profecía. : ¡¿Pero qué significa?! ''-Aparece un portal en medio de la nada-'' : ''-Sale del portal-'' ¡Ahora lo veo con claridad! : ''-Sale del portal -'' ¡Yo no puedo ver mucho! : ¿Butters? ¡¿amigo?! : ¡Eric! ¿y ese disfraz? : Larga historia. : ¿Quienes son ustedes? : Yo soy Boo Boo y vengo del Sanctum Sanctorum, creo esto que ven aquí podría ser mortal. ''-Unos helicópteros vuelan hasta el objeto desconocido-'' : ''-Abre la compuerta del helicóptero y observa el objeto-'' ¡Mantengan la distancia! quiero saber qué carajos estoy viendo... ''-El objeto revela un ojo azul gigante-'' : ¡¿Eh?! ---- : ¡Es un illuminati! : ¡Cállate, Butters! ¡no es eso! : ¿Entonces qué es? ---- : Lo que justamente debía encargarse de todo esto... : ¡Estás demente! : ¡No se alteren! ''-Aterriza la cápsula en un tejado de un edificio-'' : Tengo una terrible sensación... ''-El objeto gigante saca dos brazos de si mismo-'' ---- ---- : ¡El Robot Probes que Haltmann ha hecho para ustedes! : ¡Esta vez se pasaron de la raya! : Sí, ¿verdad? : ¡Se está moviendo! : ¡Rápido, debemos ir a por Butters! : Oh, Afton, pero él no viene a por Butters. : ¿Y por quién viene? : Viene por ti.... : ...¿Qué? ---- : ''-Se levanta y empieza a avanzar por el bosque-'' : ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡dispárenle a esa cosa! ''-Los tanques y helicópteros le disparan a Robot Probes-'' : ''-Aniquila los tanques y helicópteros con un rayo que proviene de su ojo-'' : ¡No puede ser! ¡sácame de aquí! ''-El helicóptero de Aleex huye-'' ---- : Es gigantezco... y es imparable. : Bien, esto no se compara nada con lo que ya he visto, definitivamente es la cosa más grande que he visto en mi vida. : ¡Hay que refugiarnos! ¡corran al Sur! : ¡¿Y qué hay de los ciudadanos?! : ¡Ayúdenme a evacuar la ciudad! : ¡Cartman! ¡¿cómo lo detendremos ahora?! : ...No lo sé. ---- : Es hermoso, ¿no creen? : No es para nada hermoso, ¡quiere aniquilar a todo el país! : Nah, eso no sucederá, amenos que su valiente amigo no se revele contra el Robot, en ese caso, él sólo causará una masacre a su paso, es completamente indestructible. : Ella tiene razón... el Robot destruirá todo si no me muestro. : ¿Cuál es tu plan? : ''-Sube a la cápsula-'' Ustedes salgan de aquí, rápido. : ¡No podemos dejarte! : Pues no hay opción. ''-Les lanza a Susie-'' : ¡Agh! : Háganme un favor, y llévensela. ''-La cápsula vuelva hacia el Robot-'' : ¡Sí, señor! : ¡Vamos! ---- ''-El helicóptero de Aleex se mantiene a distancia del robot-'' : ''-Le dispara al robot con un AK-47-'' ¡MUERE! ''-La cápsula H se pone en frente del ojo del Robot-'' : ¡Oye! ¡mírame! ¡soy yo! : ''-Identifica a Afton y comienza a dispararle con su ojo-'' : ''-Evade los disparos alejándose del robot-'' A ver si puedes seguirme hasta el fondo océanico... : ''-Le sigue disparando a la cápsula-'' ---- : ''-Corre junto a los demás-'' ¡Vamos, tenemos qu- ''-Choca con Pinocho-'' : ''-Cae-'' ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! : ¡¿Y ustedes quienes son?! : ¡Somos los buenos! ¿y ustedes? : ¡También somos los buenos! ¿qué están haciendo? : Pues... llevándonos a una criminal. : ¡Déjenme ir! : ¡Es esa androide! : ¡Chicos! ¡tenemos mayores problemas! : Sí, cierto, ¡el robot! ---- : ''-Acierta el disparo a la cápsula y la derriba-'' : ¡AAAH! ''-Se estrella-'' : ¡Soldados! ¡acabo de ver una cápsula estrellándose! ¡creo que requiere ayuda! : ''-Le dispara al helicóptero y lo derriba-'' : ¡NOO! ''-Se estrella-'' ---- : ''-Sale de la cápsula dañada-'' Agh... estoy muerto... : ''-Encuentra a Afton-'' ¡Willy! : ¿Boo Boo? : ¿Estás bien? : No... todo es culpa mía, no debí meterme en todo esto, creo que fui la causa para arruinarlo todo. : Aún podemos remediarlo, no todo está perdido. : ¿Estás seguro? : Sí, porque tenemos nuevos aliados. ''-Los demás personajes llegan-'' : Oh, mierda, se ve muy mal : ¡Afton! : ''-Se levanta-'' Tranquilos... estoy bien, pero esa cosa... : ''-Llega a la ciudad y le dispara a los edificios-'' : ¿Cómo haremos esto? : Yo tengo un plan. ''-Los personajes se dirigen al centro de la ciudad-'' : Tom, llévate a Afton a nuestro plan, Steve, Boo Boo, Pinocho, acompáñenlos. : ''-Agarra a Afton y lo lleva-'' : ¡Vamos! ''-Los personajes se separan-'' : Bien, los demás, ayuden a evacuar la ciudad, no dejen a nadie atrás. : ''-Aparece y grita agudamente-'' : ¡No! ¡otra vez esa cosa! : ¡¿Qué es eso?! : ¡Es la Big Sister! ¡volvió! : Ustedes hagan lo que yo les dije. ''-Saca su sable-'' Yo me encargo de ella... : ''-Amenaza a Allison-'' : Veamos qué tan rápida eres. ---- ''-Los demás personajes vuelven a la puerta del taller-'' : ¡Esperen! ¿qué hacemos aquí? debemos destruir esa cosa. : Tranquilo, el Tom tiene un plan, ¿verdad, Tom? : ''-Silba-'' : ''-Aparece y ruge-'' : ¡UN MONSTRUO! : Tranquilos, no es agre- : ''-Golpea a Steve y lo manda a volar-'' : ¡No mames! : ''-Toma a Afton y lo hace subirse a él-'' : ¡Espera! ¿esto funcionará? : ''-Hace un gesto positivo-'' : ''-Salta hacia los edificios y va hasta el Robot-'' : ¡MÁS DESPACIO! : ¿Y nosotros nos quedamos aquí? : ''-Le entrega un Tomahawk a Pinocho-'' : Lo siento, yo no sé manejar armas... : ''-Aparece-'' ¡Pinocho! ¡¿qué haces aquí?! : ¡Happy Frog! : ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese perro? : ¡Es sólo un amigo! : ''-Le dispara a Happy Frog con una escopeta y lo mata-'' : ¡Oye! ¡no hacía falta matarla! ---- : ''-Ataca a la Big Sister con el sable-'' : ''-Se aleja y le arroja una bola de fuego a Allison en el brazo-'' : ¡AGH! ''-Su brazo es destruido-'' Debí imaginarlo... : ''-Le arroja otra bola de fuego a Allison-'' : ''-Evita que Allison sea atacada con la bola de fuego poniéndose en frente de ella con un escudo-'' : ¿Steve? : No soy Steve, soy Alex, pero supongo que ya lo conoces. : ''-Grita agudamente-'' : ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?! : Suele pasar, soy de tinta. : ''-Corre hacia ambas-'' : ''-Aparece detrás de ellas-'' ¡Cómete esto! ''-Le lanza una granada a la Big Sister-'' : ''-Recibe la granada y la explosión la deja debilitada-'' : ¡¿De dónde sacaste una granada?! ---- : ''-Llega hasta el Robot y trepa por él-'' : ¡Rápido! ¡ésta cosa arrasará con la ciudad! : ''-Entra por un hueco del Robot y ya se encuentran dentro-'' : ''-Baja de Boris con la pistola de rayos de protones-'' Bien, ahora me toca seguir a mí, tú ve con tus amigos. : ''-Sale del Robot y va con los demás-'' : ''-Recarga su arma-'' Veamos dónde se encuentra el cerebro de ésto... ''-Sube por unas escaleras-'' ---- : ''-Cae cerca de los demás-'' : ¿Steve? ¿eres tú? : ¡Alex! finalmente te encuentro. : ''-Vuelve a levantarse-'' : ¡No, carajo! ¡sigue viva! : ¡Todos detrás de mí! : ''-Se acerca lentamente a ellos y se prepara para saltar-'' : ''-Aparece detrás de la Big Sister, la agarra y la lanza lejos-'' : ¡Boris! : ''-Sale volando lejos y grita agudamente-'' : ''-Mientras avanza por la ciudad, accidentalmente aplasta a la Big Sister-'' : ¡Carajo! ¡de eso no se recuperará! : ¡Chicos! ¡ya todos evacuaron la ciudad! : Ahora debemos buscar la forma de parar esa máquina. ---- : ''-Llega a un cuartel general dentro de la cabeza del Robot-'' Bien, así que aquí está el centro. : ''-Aparece-'' ¡Afton! finalmente te conozco.... : ¿Tú eres H? : Llámame Haltmann, así me conocen en la Vía Láctea. : ¿Qué es lo que quieres? : A medida que el tiempo estuvo avanzando desde que esta misión comenzó, me di cuenta de que después de todo, tú eres lo imposible, nadie puede contra ti, y no sé por qué, así que me pregunté, ¿por qué no alquilo un robot gigante ajeno y hago que te destruya? pero he visto que lograste llegar aquí. : ''-Le apunta con la pistola de protones-'' ¿Ves esto que tengo aquí? te hará desaparecer, y no tienes salida. : Te equivocas, sí la tengo. ''-Saca una pistola desintegradora y le dispara a Afton-'' : ''-Evade el disparo y se cubre-'' : ¡Vamos, Afton! ¿crees que realmente me das miedo? : Estás demente... ''-Sale y le dispara a Haltmann-'' : ''-Se cubre-'' ¡Creo que después de todo, podía hacer esto yo sólo! : ''-Sigue disparando-'' ¡Ya cierra el pico! : ¿Qué pasa? ¿sorprendido de lo que ves? : ¡Tuve momentos peores! : Te arrepentirás de decir eso... ''-Agarra una estrella ninja y se la arroja a Afton-'' ''-La estrella ninja impacta en la mano de Afton y le hace soltar la pistola-'' : ¡MIERDA! ¡DUELE! : ''-Se descubre-'' ¡JA, JA! : ''-Se lanza hacia Haltmann y lo empieza a golpear-'' ¡¿Quién te crees, Hitler?! : ¡Hitler era débil, él no destruyó su propio país para ser aún más fuerte, yo sí lo hice, y sigue tu mundo! ''-Patea a Afton-'' : ''-Cae y queda acorralado-'' : Nadie te recordará después de esto, Afton... ''-Recarga la pistola-'' : Adelante... : ''-Recibe un disparo del rayo de protones y se convierte en burbujas-'' : ¡¿KHÉ?! : ''-Aparece con la pistola de rayo de protones-'' Nadie se mete con mis amigos. : ¡Boo Boo! me salvaste. : Lo sé, pero ésta máquina sigue su rumbo. : ¿Cómo la detenemos? : ¡Déjame ver qué puedo hacer! : ...No podemos dirigirla, tendré que llevarla al hielo. : ¡Afton, tenemos más opciones! : No hay tiempo, este Robot destruirá la ciudad si no lo congelo. : Afton, en serio, aquí hay un botón que dice "Detener". : ''-Toma a Boo Boo y lo arroja fuera del Robot-'' : ¡AH, CARAJO! : ''-Dirige al Robot-'' Lo siento, sé que me recordarán. : ''-Se detiene y comienza a volar fuera de la vista de todos-'' : ¡Miren! ¡se está yendo! : ''-Se va de la ciudad-'' : ...Se ha ido. : ''-Cae a donde están los demás-'' : ¡Boo Boo! ¿dónde está Afton? : Él... él se fue con el robot. : No puede ser... : ¡¿Qué hicieron con Haltmann?! : Murió, ya no habrá de qué preocuparse. : ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! : ¡Ya cállenla y mándenla a la prisión intergaláctica! : Muy bien... ''-Sube a la cápsula H con Susie atada-'' Adiós, amigos. ''-La cápsula H despega al espacio-'' : Así que... todo terminó... : Así es, Pinocho, así es... ---- Un tiempo después ---- : ''-Despierta-'' AGH.. ¡PUEDO RESPIRAR! ¡ESTOY VIVO! : ¡Silencio, amigo! estamos tratando de descansar en paz. : ¿Qué pasó? ¿dónde están todos los demás? : Uff, cuando te encontramos, te creímos muerto. : ¿Muerto? ¿qué? ¿qué pasó? lo último que recuerdo es que estrellé un robot gigante en el hielo. : Amigo, estuviste dormido por treinta años, sí que dormiste bien. : ¿Treinta años? no es posible, ¿dónde están mis amigos? : Los que hayan sido tus amigos, probablemente ya murieron en estos treinta años. : ''-Se levanta-'' ¿Dónde estoy? : Bienvenido a Fazbear's Fright, lugar donde yace el horror de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. : ''-Mira al rededor-'' Así que... fue una pesadilla, ¿eh? : Exacto, luego le avisaré a los demás que ya despertaste. : Hm. : ¿Está todo bien? : Sí, es sólo que... ¡pero madre mía, Willy, no me creo que esta sea la vida real! : Suele pasar, pero ahora este es tu hogar, bienvenido. ''-Se va-'' : ''-Mira una cámara de seguridad-'' Así que ahora soy un animatrónico... ésto puede aprovecharse... ''-Camina lentamente hasta la oficina del local-'' ---- EL FIN ---- : ¿Les gustó este último capítulo? pues espero que así sea, porque de lo contrario, iré a vuestras casas, y me los comeré... Nah, es un chiste, ¡un saludo, y azta la próczima! ''-Aparece una milanesa con música dubstep de fondo-'' |-| Créditos= ---- : ''-Aparece-'' Hola, soy el Capitán América. Sólo vengo aquí porque intuí que éste fic estaba lleno de referencias, como el final, quizás ya mucho se dieron cuenta de que es una escena robada de mi primera película en el UCM, ¡pero que más da! les vengo a dar una lección de vida. : ''-Aparece-'' ¡Fuera, Capitán! deberías estar planeando tu venganza hacia Thanos. : Oh, sí, lo estoy haciendo. : ¡¿Y qué haces aquí?! éste es el espacio donde yo doy mi lección de vida, como siempre. : ¿Estás seguro? ''-Se transforma en un Skrull-'' : ¡CARAJO! ¡LAS TEORÍAS ERAN CIERTAS! : ''-Se acerca a Aleex-'' : ''-Le dispara al Skrull con una AK-47-'' : ''-Muere-'' : Estúpidos héroes de Marvel, ¿quién los necesita? ''-Mira su mano y ve que comienza a desintegrarse-'' No, carajo, ¿cómo es posible? ''-Se desintegra-'' ---- CRÉDITOS PERSONAJES William Afton - Five Nights at Freddy's, 2014 © Scott Cawthon. Phantom Freddy - Five Nights at Freddy's 3, 2015 © Scott Cawthon. Boo Boo - The Yogi Bear Show, 1961 © Hanna-Barbera Baby Talking Tattletail - Tattletail, 2016 © Waygetter Electronics. Doctor Strange - Strange Tales, 1963 © Marvel Comics. Captain America - Capitan America Comics #1, 1941 © Marvel Comics. Haltmann - Kirby Robobot Planet, 2016 © Nintendo. Susie Haltmann - Kirby Robobot Planet, 2016 © Nintendo. Gengar - Pokémon, 1997 © Satoshi Tajiri. Sonic.exe - ??? Kronk - The Emperor's New Groove, 2000 © Disney. Cartman - South Park, 1997 © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Butters - South Park, 1997 © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Steve - Minecraft, 2009 © Mojang. Alex - Minecraft, 2009 © Mojang. Homer Simpson - The Simpsons, 1987 © Matt Groening. Pinocho - Shrek, 2001 © Dreamworks. Lorax - Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, 2012 © Illumination. Happy Frog - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator, 2017 © Scott Cawthon. Bendy The Ink Demon - Bendy and the ink machine, 2017 © TheMeatly Games. Allison Angel - Bendy and the ink machine, 2017 © TheMeatly Games. Tom - Bendy and the ink machine, 2017 © TheMeatly Games. Brute Boris - Bendy and the ink machine, 2017 © TheMeatly Games. Projectionist - Bendy and the ink machine, 2017 © TheMeatly Games. Splicer - BioShock, 2007 © 2K Games. Little Sister - BioShock, 2007 © 2K Games. Big Daddy - BioShock, 2007 © 2K Games. Big Sister - BioShock 2, 2010 © 2K Games. Robot Probes - Monsters vs Aliens, 2009 © Dreamworks. ---- SUBSUELO DE LA FÁBRICA : ''-Caminando por los pasillos junto a Tom-'' Afton murió de la forma más macha posible... Se fue de la ciudad en ese gigantezco robot, quizás no esté muerto, pero si queremos encontrarlo, tendremos que realizar una búsqueda. : ''-Tomando una bebida-'' : Y ahora que la máquina de tinta fue destruída, los demonios ya no nos atormentarán, no me creo que finalmente todo acabó. ''-Llegan hasta la sala de las profecías-'' : Un momento... : ¿? : Las Exotic Butters... ¡Desaparecieron! : ! : No... esto no es posible... esto... : ... : ''-Coge un libro sobre la profecía de las Exotic Butters-'' No puede ser... esto es JUSTO lo que dictaba la profecía... Tom. : ¿? : Este es el comienzo del final. ---- ---- ---- CONTINUARÁ